Bleach: Hero's Stand
by MandoCommander
Summary: Part 2 of the revised and updated Shadow of Las Noches. Ichigo readies to deliver the prize to Aizen in exchange for Rukia's life, however he will have to face both a nemesis and his own inner feelings all at once. Third story coming soon.
1. Chapter 1: A Blessing in Disguise

Bleach: Hero's Stand

Chapter 1: A Blessing in Disguise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the Beatles**

Kenpachi drew his Zanpakuto and kept his eye on Ichigo, his maniac grin widening.

"Hi there, Ichi! Are you ready to play with Kenny again?" Yachiru asked happily as she hopped off of Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Wait Kenpachi! This is really, really not a good time, so if you like I could-" Ichigo started before being cut off.

"Don't give me any crap, Ichigo. This has been put off long enough. Now we fight!" Kenpachi declared before he lunged at the Substitute Soul Reaper.

Ichigo just barely had enough time to put up his guard. He blocked and dodged every blow as the 11th Division Captain advanced.

"Come on! You can't just stay on defense! Strike at me! Hahaha!" Kenpachi was really starting to enjoy himself.

Ichigo leapt backwards while Ikkaku and Renji began to fight. Uryu made a Quincy bow and fired at Yumichika, who charged at him.

"We don't have time to waste, Ichigo! We must return to our world!" the Quincy shouted as he dodged a Zanpakuto, and then performed Hirenkyaku to avoid a second attack.

"I agree… bankai!" Ichigo shouted as he released his Zanpakuto. Kenpachi's grin widened even further.

"That's right, Ichigo, come at me with everything you got!" the captain shouted eagerly.

"Not quite, Kenpachi. Getsuga Tensho!"

Meanwhile in Las Noches, Rukia sat with her legs crossed on her futon. She was thinking about her dream. She understood that most of it was memories, but what of Ichigo's fight with Rork? That was no memory. Fear crept into her mind as she began to worry. What if it was actually a premonition, a warning of what was to come? Would Ichigo really try and take on Rork in an attempt to rescue her? And… would he die trying? During their brief confrontation in Karakura Town, Rukia got a glimpse of Rork's power, and truth to be told it frightened her. Her fierce resolve and training as a Soul Reaper kept it hidden, but on the inside she had been shaking. And he was fast, very fast. He had knocked her out cold before she could even release her Zanpakuto. Rukia admitted to herself that Aizen was right to make him the First Espada. She feared his power and rightly so, but she was not afraid for her sake, but for Ichigo's.

"_I can't lose him. I don't know what I'd do if Ichigo died because of me…"_ she thought.

Rukia remembered every detail of the fight. Ichigo's every attack, all of them blocked effortlessly by Rork, the look on his face as Rork plunged his Zanpakuto through his body, and his desperate eyes that looked upon her as he died. That's what chilled her the most. It was almost like he was trying to tell her something.

"_Was he trying to say goodbye? Or something else…? Oh Ichigo."_

Rukia closed her eyes as a tear started down her cheek. Back in the Soul Society, Captain-Director Takimo sat in his room enjoying his mid-afternoon tea. His eyes opened slowly as he sensed a familiar presence closing in. He smiled lightly. The doors opened and Ichigo came rushing in completely out of breath. The elderly captain stood and walked over to the doors, closing them for his new guest.

"What brings you here, young Kurosaki?" Takimo asked as he walked back over to his tea table.

"Ambush… Stealth Force… Arrancars… Kenpachi…" Ichigo heaved out in between breaths.

Takimo studied the Substitute Soul Reaper for a moment. "You were on your way back to the Senkaimon, you were ambushed by Captain Sui-Feng and the Stealth Force, the Arrancars came to help you, then Kenpachi and his squad arrived, and now you're here interrupting my tea time." the 14th Division Captain deduced.

Ichigo took another minute to catch his breath before responding, "How did you…?"

Takimo smiled and chuckled softly. "Never mind that, Ichigo. Now, what brings you here?"

"Sorry Takimo, it really wasn't my intention to come here. I used my bankai to create a diversion so the others could escape, but I couldn't shake Kenpachi so I was looking for a place to evade him and I ended up here. It was just a coincidence I chose your room to hide in." Ichigo explained.

"Coincidence, or something more?" Takimo pondered.

"What do you mean?"

"You are troubled in more ways than one, Ichigo. Perhaps I can help you with both. Please, sit."

Ichigo sat down as Takimo poured him a cup of tea.

"Well, you're right." Ichigo admitted, "Something else is bothering me, something on my mind. It's about Rukia. You've known her for a long time. I know this isn't the best time but…"

Ichigo trailed off and Takimo stood again. He walked over to a shelf hanging on the wall and pulled out an old record. He walked over to a record player on his nightstand, holding the record in his left hand and using his Zanpakuto as a cane in his right.

"I know where you're going with this, Ichigo. And to answer your question, I turn to a true classic from the World of the Living." Takimo set the record in place and turned the old machine on. The music, with static cracking, began playing instantly.

"_**She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah! She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah!"**_

Takimo couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Ichigo's face. He took the record off, smiling to himself.

"Are you sure? I mean, how do you know?" Ichigo asked, embarrassed that this was now out in the open.

"Ichigo, trust me, I can tell what someone's emotions are. I can read faces like I read books. Rukia never was good at making friends. It's like you were an awakening for her." Takimo assured his guest.

"But how would I go about telling her? Should I even tell her? What should I do?" Ichigo asked, not sure of himself.

"Here's a suggestion, go up to her and say…" Takimo set another record down on the player.

"_**I wanna hold your hand! I wanna hold your hand!"**_

"Knock it off with the records!" Ichigo shouted, folding his arms over his chest, blushing slightly. Takimo laughed harder. "Besides, I want to do more than just hold Rukia's hand." he continued.

Takimo smiled before responding, "I know, I know. But there isn't a Beatles song called, 'I want to make out with you then get all…'"

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted, his blush getting deeper as Takimo busted out laughing again. The elderly captain took a moment to regain his composure before speaking again.

"Ichigo, the best advice I can give you is just be honest, with both Rukia and yourself. Open your heart to her like you are opening a gift for her. I've seen you two together. Your bond is strong, stronger than that of teacher to student, or friend to friend. If you can't take my word for it, that's fine. If you can't trust me, trust yourself, trust what you feel. Never lose faith in that."

Ichigo looked back up at Takimo and smiled gently. Just then, the doors to the captain's room busted open. Soul Reapers wearing the emblem of the 1st Division stood with their Zanpakuto drawn.

"Captain-Director Takimo, for aiding the ryoka invaders, tampering with the computers in the Intelligence Offices, and harboring the ryoka leader, you are under arrest. You both will be coming with us." one of them stated.

Ichigo and Takimo kept their eyes on the Soul Reapers as the 14th Division Captain flipped the record around.

"_**Help! I need somebody! Help! Not just anybody! Help! You know I need someone! HELP!"**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Rendezvous

Bleach: Hero's Stand

Chapter 2: The Rendezvous

Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Renji, and Yoruichi all stood at the Senkaimon. After Ichigo had released into his bankai the others escaped in the ensuing chaos and met up with Yoruichi in front of the gateway. Luckily they'd been able to avoid detection the rest of the way.

"Where the hell is Ichigo? We run the risk of being caught every minute we dwell here." Uryu exclaimed, annoyed at their predicament.

"I agree, but we can't leave without him. He has the Fikusa Shuri." Yoruichi warned.

"I hope he was able to get away from Kenpachi." Orihime said, worried.

"If he didn't get away he would have had to stand and fight. He defeated him once. He could do it again." Chad gave his input, confident in his friend.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Ever since his fight with Ichigo, Zaraki has been pushing himself to get better. He is stronger and more powerful than he was before." Renji said, not so sure.

Orihime looked down, lamenting. But then she looked up as she could begin to make out multiple figures in the distance rushing towards them.

"Look!" she said, pointing to the distance.

The others looked on and soon enough recognized Ichigo and Captain-Director Takimo running from dozens of Soul Reapers. Both had panicked looks on their faces. Suddenly Takimo stopped and called out.

"Keep going, Ichigo! Get back to your world! Save Rukia! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Ichigo and the others watched as Takimo drew his Zanpakuto and activated his shikai.

"Release your torrent, Tatsumaki!"

Takimo's Zanpakuto transformed into a cutlass with a swirling windstorm spinning around the blade. He stood his ground and struck at the Soul Reapers as they closed. He was careful not to cut them, but let the winds surrounding his blade send his opponents flying instead. Takimo was a pacifist, and preferred to disarm or incapacitate his enemies rather than kill them. With each swing of his Zanpakuto, a Soul Reaper was propelled through the air, screaming and yelling at their misfortune of crossing blades with a captain.

The doors to the Senkaimon opened and Ichigo and the others turned around, facing their way out. Ichigo looked back at the 14th Division Captain. Takimo looked back at Ichigo and smiled and nodded to his concerned face, letting him know he would be alright. With that, the Substitute Soul Reaper and his friends left for the World of the Living. Takimo turned back to the Soul Reapers, who were startled at his power, clearly having underestimated him.

"You're just an old man! How can this be?!" one of them shouted, panicking.

"Because this old man knows how to kick some ass." Takimo said proudly before going on the offensive.

On the outskirts of Karakura Town, the Senkaimon appeared and the gates opened. Ichigo and the others stepped out before the gates closed and it vanished. He took a few steps forward, and then turned around to the others.

"Thank you all for coming with me. I have no illusions I could have pulled that off without you. However, I must continue from here alone. Rork and Aizen will be waiting for me in Hueco Mundo, and will want me to come alone, just as before. I will conduct the exchange and return with Rukia." Ichigo told them.

"I wish I could talk you out of this, Ichigo. Not about saving Rukia, about going alone. How do you know they won't just take the Fikusa Shuri then attack you both? You won't survive against them alone." Uryu warned.

"What if Uryu is right Ichigo?" Orihime asked, concerned.

"That is a risk I will have to take. I'm going back to Urahara's shop so he can open the way to Hueco Mundo. I'll see you all again soon."

With that Ichigo left, heading back to the town. A few hours later in Las Noches, Rork was heading down the main hallway to the throne room. He had sensed a strong spiritual power make its entrance into Hueco Mundo not long ago, and had a pretty good idea who it was. The First Espada entered the throne room and stood before his master. He kneeled and lowered his head in respect before addressing him.

"You summoned me, Lord Aizen?"

"Yes. It seems we have a visitor to our world. Have you not sensed it?" Aizen asked his subordinate.

"I have, my lord. The Soul Reaper has returned. Shall I go out to meet him?" Rork asked, still kneeled down with a lowered head.

"No. Let him come to us this time. You and I shall meet him in the main assembly hall. Have someone retrieve Miss Kuchiki for us." Aizen ordered.

"Yes, my lord, as you wish." Rork replied.

In her room Rukia was sitting on her futon again. She was deep in thought. She too had sensed the spiritual power that had arrived and she knew who it was. She realized her stay in Las Noches was coming to an end. The Soul Reaper was pulled out of her thoughts by the arrival of two Arrancars. As they stepped inside her room Rukia noticed one of them had her Zanpakuto. It was sheathed on his right hip, with his own on his left.

"Lord Aizen and Master Rork request your presence. You will be coming with us." the one with her Zanpakuto told her.

Rukia was led down to the main assembly hall. Once she arrived she noticed her captor and his master were already there. She glanced at Rork, and then Aizen. Then, she looked over at a new arrival. Ichigo entered the large room and went over towards Rork and Aizen. He looked at her briefly as he walked.

"You return to us, Soul Reaper. I take it you have the Fikusa Shuri?" Rork asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, here it is." Ichigo said as he pulled it out of his robes.

Rukia's eyes widened as the device came into view. She had heard about the Fikusa Shuri, and what it was capable of. It was to be kept sealed away until an extreme emergency required its use. Suddenly disbelief turned into anger. Ichigo had robbed the Soul Society of a powerful invention. And for what? To hand it over to Aizen, an evildoer who would surely only use it for his own nefarious purposes. Even though it was to save her life, it still enraged her. This was not worth it, not even for her life.

"Ichigo!" she yelled at him, "What are you doing?! You can't give that to them! You stole it from the Soul Society! What are you thinking, Ichigo?!"

"Shut your mouth, girl!" Rork shouted to her, not wanting to hear her protests. Ichigo thought to himself that he actually agreed.

"I'll explain later, Rukia. Just let me finish this." Ichigo said as he prepared to hand the First Espada the Fikusa Shuri.

"No! You damn stupid idiot! You can't do this, Ichigo!" Rukia was getting even angrier.

"Be quiet, Rukia. I have to do this!" Ichigo shouted back. Rork narrowed his eyes as Aizen smirked.

"Why?! Why do you have to do this?! My life is not important enough for you to do anything like this!" Rukia screamed at him.

"It is to me!" Ichigo was beginning to lose his temper.

"Why, Ichigo?! Why?! Why is my life so important you have to throw everything away, your standing with the Soul Society, the trust of our friends in the Seireitei, your honor, all of it?! Tell me why!" she bellowed in fury.

"It's because I love you!" Ichigo confessed.


	3. Chapter 3: A Duel with Destiny

Bleach: Hero's Stand

Chapter 3: A Duel with Destiny

Rukia blinked as she struggled to take in what she just heard. Any anger and rage she had was now replaced with complete surprise. Ichigo loves her? As she pondered this, Ichigo turned back to Rork and handed him the Fikusa Shuri. The First Espada took the device and looked to the two Arrancars restraining Rukia.

"Let her go." he ordered and they obeyed. The one that had her Zanpakuto handed it to her. Rork looked back at Ichigo and continued, "Good work. You may leave with her the way you came."

Rork turned and began to walk away as Aizen did the same. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and Rukia noticed. She realized this was not over…

Ichigo performed a Flash Step and was instantly at Rork. He quickly reached to snag the Fikusa Shuri back, but Rork caught his wrist. His eyes narrowed.

"Bad move, boy."

Rork threw Ichigo to the ground and he tossed the Fikusa Shuri to Aizen. He caught it and took a moment to study it.

"Deal with them, Rork. Have fun." he said as he turned to leave.

Rork drew his Zanpakuto and Ichigo stood back up, drawing his own. Rukia was so focused on them she was not prepared when the two Arrancars seized back her Zanpakuto and restrained her again. Ichigo and Rork stared each other down for a moment before they lunged at each other. Substitute Soul Reaper and Primero Espada met blade to blade.

Rork was only using one hand with his weapon, while Ichigo was using both. Rork brought his sword down on Ichigo's head and was blocked. He didn't give Ichigo a chance to counterattack and performed a roundhouse. Ichigo dodged his opponent's attack and jumped back.

"Bankai!" Ichigo released his Zanpakuto and raised it at Rork. "C'mon! Release your Zanpakuto!" he demanded. Rork smirked to himself under the fragment of his Hollow mask.

"I don't think so. I want this fight to last longer than fifteen seconds." he said before resuming his attacks.

Ichigo was able to evade and finally launch a counterattack. Rork placed his left hand behind his back as he blocked and parried every blow effortlessly. He thrust his Zanpakuto forward and Ichigo dodged it. Ichigo performed an uppercut, and to his shock Rork caught the blade in his left hand and took it out of his grip. He tossed the sword away and fired a Cero. Ichigo was able to avoid it, but then had to deal with Bala after Bala. He was unable to dodge them all and was hit with one, and then another.

"Tell me, what is it that drives you, Soul Reaper?" the First Espada asked as he ceased fire.

"What is it to you?" Ichigo asked as he collected his sword and got back up.

"Because I want to know what made you so boldly stand against the inevitable." Rork answered. "Tell me." he persisted.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia, restrained by the two Arrancars. Rork followed his gaze and understood.

"Ah, I see. So it is the girl." he said.

"You're right. Rukia is what drives me. It's always been her. And that's why I will not let you win!" Ichigo replied, determined.

"You truly believe your words, but you are mistaken. I have been using but a fraction of the power at my disposal. Behold!" the First Espada took an offensive stance.

Rork gripped his Zanpakuto with both his hands. He roared as the air around them itself seemed to vibrate. Twisted dark purple spiritual energy seemed to radiate from his very being. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight before him while Rukia and the two Arrancars struggled to keep standing.

Ichigo brought his left hand to his face and donned his Hollow mask. He charged at Rork yelling in fury. His attack was blocked, but the sheer force of Rork's counterattack propelled him back. Before he could react Rork was upon him and effortlessly cut the Hollow mask in two, slicing across the bridge of his nose in the process. Blood ran down Ichigo's face as he struggled to gain the upper hand. He jumped back further and unleashed his most powerful attack, charging up his power and calling out.

"Getsugaa Tensho!"

In a horrifying display of his power, Rork raised his left hand and swatted the attack away, as if he were dealing with an insect. Ichigo stood in shock, and before he could react Rork used Sonido and was suddenly behind him. He heaved his sword back and cut down Ichigo's back. Ichigo yelled out in pain and fell to his hands and knees, his blood pooling beneath him.

"I told you, boy, this was inevitable. Prepare to die." Rork warned as he prepared to deliver the final blow.

Rukia looked on, realizing her nightmare was becoming reality. Ichigo was about to die. She was determined more than ever to never suffer that nightmare again. With a swift motion she swung her foot out and back-kicked the Arrancar restraining her in the groin.

"Ooooh!" the Arrancar howled in pain as he fell over.

"What the?!" the other Arrancar holding her Zanpakuto said in confusion.

Rukia seized her sword from him and slashed across his torso. As he fell to the floor she rushed over towards Rork and Ichigo.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!" she activated her shikai as she ran. "Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!" she performed her Zanpakuto's second ability. "Espada!" she yelled to Rork and he turned to face her. "I'm not the helpless prisoner anymore!" she yelled.

Before Rork could react he was frozen in ice. Rukia rushed over to Ichigo's side.

"Come on, Ichigo! Get up!" she helped him to his feet and he groaned in pain.

Rukia Flash Stepped them away and Rork broke out of the ice a few moments later. Rather than give chase after them, he just stood as he sensed their spiritual pressures get more and more distant.

"Next time, Ichigo Kurosaki…"


	4. Chapter 4: Homecoming and Revelation

Bleach: Hero's Stand

Chapter 4: Homecoming and Revelation

Ichigo had returned to Karakura Town with Rukia, successfully escaping Las Noches and Hueco Mundo. However upon arriving Ichigo had collapsed into Rukia's arms, both from exhaustion and his wounds. His wounds were tended to by Orihime and Rukia brought him back to the Kurosaki Clinic. Kon, who remained in his body, worked to keep the matter secret from his family. She watched over him as he slept, waiting for him to return, to both the world and to her. She thought about what he had said before handing the Fikusa Shuri to Rork. Was it true? Did he really love her?

Rukia for the first time considered the whole thing. She did care for Ichigo, more than she ever admitted to him. He was one of the best friends she ever had. He liked to keep up his tough guy façade, but he was a kind and caring person in reality. Rukia had always admired that about him. He displayed it often; his commitment to protecting the people of Karakura Town from Hollows, his respect to the souls he performed konsos on, and his loyalty to his friends, including her. He went above and beyond to rescue her in the Soul Society. While she had never thanked him for his rescue, she was still ever grateful to him for what he had done. He gave her a second chance at life, one of the greatest gifts one can give another.

She absentmindedly began to twist her right index finger in his orange hair. She liked his hair. It was so unconventional, it stood out, and she liked that. She looked over his face and down his sleeping form, and felt a light blush tint her cheeks. She thought back to all the times they had spent together, how they made her feel, how much she enjoyed being around him, and how she felt an empty feeling when they were apart. Ichigo made her feel whole, complete. Thinking about all this, the realization hit her. She cared about Ichigo alright, but not just as a friend like she had previously thought. He told her he loved her, and she loved him too. She was sure of it. Without thinking she slowly began to lean forward. She closed her eyes and quietly pressed her lips to his. She thought to herself that it felt so right. As she moved her lips against his, she suddenly felt him moving his too. Her eyes flew open and she pulled away. Ichigo opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her.

"Hey there." he said warmly. "I have never had such a good wakeup call before." he added.

"Ichigo…" Rukia murmured as she looked away.

Her eyes widened again as she felt him press his lips to hers. Her shock subsided and she returned the kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her body and he pulled her onto his bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid his down to her waist. Their kisses became more and more intense and Rukia felt the world slip away. She wasn't sure how long they kissed, how long their hands mapped each other's bodies. It could have been a few minutes or an hour. It didn't seem to last long enough though; suddenly there was a knock at the door. The two stood and fixed their hair and clothes. Ichigo opened the door and took a step back. Standing before him was none other than Captain-Director Takimo.

"Hello there, you two. Am I interrupting?" the elderly captain said with a wink.

Ichigo felt his eyes go wide and his cheeks redden at the captain's words. Rukia also blushed and looked down.

"N-no!" Ichigo stammered before continuing, "What do you want, Takimo, and how did you get away from the First Division?"

"The First Division?" Rukia asked, confused.

"Everything will be explained at Urahara's shop. Please, come." Takimo gestured for them to follow.

In a back room at the Urahara Shop, Ichigo and Rukia stood face-to-face with Urahara, Yoruichi, and Mayuri. Their eyes widened as they saw what the 12th Division Captain was holding.

"The Fikusa Shuri! How-?" Ichigo was completely taken aback by the sight before him.

"Perhaps you should explain before he passes out, Captain Kurotsuchi." Yoruichi said with a smile.

"Indeed. Your eyes are not playing tricks on you, human boy. This is the Fikusa Shuri, the real one. The one you and your friends stole from the Department of Research and Development was a fake, a replica." Mayuri explained.

"After you told me about Rukia's capture and Aizen's demands, Ichigo, I went to inform the other captains. I knew you would need all of our help to get it done. Mayuri made a useless replica of the Fikusa Shuri and switched it with the real one. We still have the real one, and Aizen has the fake. And above all else, Rukia is safe." Takimo smiled as he further explained.

"So the whole time we were in the Soul Society, was an act? You and the others were all putting on a show? Why didn't you tell us?" Ichigo asked.

"Because they knew Aizen and Rork would believe it only if you did." Urahara answered.

"And it all went off without a hitch. A job well done if you ask me." Takimo commented.

"As long as Rukia is safe, that's what matters to me." Ichigo said as he looked over to her at his side. He smiled gently as she looked at him and smiled back.

"You may have lost the battle with Rork, but it looks like you won something else, Ichigo." Takimo said with a smile.

Ichigo and Rukia left the Urahara Shop hand-in-hand. Ichigo smiled to himself as he thought about how it had all turned out.

"I love you, Rukia." he said softly.

"I love you too, Ichigo." she replied.

"So, we're together now, right?" he asked shyly.

"You dummy, what do you think?" she answered and smiled at him.

Ichigo leaned in and claimed her lips again.


	5. Epilogue

Bleach: Hero's Stand

Epilogue:

Captain-Director Takimo sat in his room meditating. He opened his eyes as he sensed someone approaching. He heard a soft knock at his door and he replied.

"Come in."

The doors opened and Nemu Kurotsuchi entered.

"Ah, Nemu. What brings you to me?" the 14th Division Captain asked.

"Forgive my intrusion, Captain Takimo, but Master Mayuri made an unfortunate discovery. It seems the Fikusa Shuri in his possession is not the real one as previously thought. It is in fact the fake one he constructed." she explained.

"But if we have the fake, then that means Aizen has…" Takimo started.

In Las Noches in Hueco Mundo, Rork stood at Aizen's side in the throne room. The ruler of Hueco Mundo sat on his throne as he admired the Fikusa Shuri in his right hand.

"A brilliant plan, my lord. Having my Fraccion find and switch the fake Fikusa Shuri back with the real one, ensuring the Soul Reaper would steal the real one for you. Though I must say, it seems rather overly-complicated. My Fraccion could have easily brought it back to you when they had it in their possession." Rork told his master.

"Yes, indeed. But it wouldn't have been as much fun that way." Aizen replied as he smiled at his success.

**THE END**


End file.
